


Forever

by SaltedSaltine (EliPot)



Series: Forever [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Keith has anxiety, Lance has depression, M/M, neither of these are the focus of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliPot/pseuds/SaltedSaltine
Summary: Lance woke slowly, to the sound of soft music.My piece for the Voltron Positivity Exchange!





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PenzyRome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenzyRome/gifts).



       Lance woke slowly, to the sound of soft music.

       Deep breath in, blink, breath out, snuggle back into the warmth of the duvet.

       The lack of shuffling around the room meant that Keith was already well awake as usual, and that he’d be gone. Sprawling himself out, he stretched, then curled up, feeling the coolness of the sheets on his boyfriend’s side of the bed. Today was a going to be a lazy kind of day.

       What was today again? He couldn’t remember. Days blurred together for him more often than they did before. Oh well, he’d figure it out later. He straightened out before sitting up, stepping out of bed to begin his morning routine. _Maybe I’ll make picadillo and rice tonight. I haven’t cooked in a while…_ He winced when he accidentally stubbed his toe on his way to shower.

       When he finally finished and walked into the kitchen, it had been at least an hour and a half. Looking at the clock on the stove, he noted the time. 10:45 am.

       “Woooow, he let me sleep in.”

       Sleeping in meant no work or classes, which meant he had until Keith got back from work to goof off, do homework, maybe take a depression nap. He took a lot of those lately. Oh well, time to start on brunch for himself.

       The music on the radio continued on.

 

-

 

       Keith was nervous. Not in the ‘he’s gonna break up with me if I do this’ or the ‘what if he doesn’t like it’ ways like back when he was 15 and they’d just begun to date, but more in the ‘I want to do this right’ that Shiro had basically coached him through. No one would know that he’d literally used his best friend to practice proposing to his boyfriend of nearly a decade. It was blackmail material enough for Shiro himself, letting anyone else know about it would just be _embarrassing_. The little box in his pocket felt like a dead weight. He’d do this right. He would.

       Especially because today was also his love’s birthday, although him remembering that fact was slim to none. Lance had a tendency to forget more about himself while being able to remember even the tiniest details about anyone that he met. Hell, _I thought I’d recognized that mullet_ had even been the first thing he’d said to him all those years ago, after he’d moved in with his foster family. They’d been a pair of spitfires in middle school, never really getting along until well into their freshman year of high school. And after that, in their sophomore year, Lance had stuttered out apology after apology for being an ass to him for so many years before asking if he wanted to go see a movie together like an absolute dork. God, Keith loved this man. Hopefully, he’d get to love him for the rest of their lives.

 

-

 

       It was only noon, and Lance was already ready to take a nap. He’d just made himself food when the little switch inside his head basically went ‘fuck you, it’s time to be Depressed™’ and essentially forced him to sit on the couch for an indefinite amount of time like a vegetable. Greaaaat, just what he needed; another episode. He sure did wish for the sweet, sweet embrace of death. Although, he knew he really didn’t and it was just his head fucking with him. It always did.

       Lance hoped he’d be better after sleeping a little while. They didn’t have leftovers from last night and Keith still couldn’t cook to save his life. At least, anything that had any actual nutritional value outside of canned foods. That boy ate too much instant ramen, even if it was still a leading food for college and uni students. So with that thought, he stood, finished his little kitchen routine, and went back to their bedroom to sleep. He’d only nap for a little while, just so he could get back on his feet once Keith got home. It wouldn’t do to still be in a funk by that time now, would it?

 

 

       By the time he actually did wake up, it was dusk.

       “... Shiiiiiit.” Was Keith home? He normally got back around five, which meant Lance had slept for too long. Damnit.

       “Good morning sleeping beauty. Did you have a nice nap?”

       “Jesus-!” He turned to take in Keith’s form next to him, with his eyes crinkled in amusement and lips pulled into a soft smile. How had he not noticed him?

       Keith only laughed, a hand cupping Lance’s face. “You doin’ okay? You took your meds this morning, right?” the brunet in question scrunched his nose up. Of course he did!

       “Of course I did! I don’t forget those anymore…” But Keith only shook his head lightly, scooting close to Lance so he could press a kiss to his forehead.

       “I know. Just making sure. Do you want to order out? We haven’t had shitty chinese food in forever.”

       “... Only if I can have egg drop soup.” Lance nuzzled further into Keith before letting him go; phone calls were serious business for the both of them.

 

-

 

        _“Will that be all?”_

       “Yes ma’am.”

        _“Your total will be $45.80, and it’ll be there in about 45 minutes.”_

       “Thank you.”

       So that went well. He hated phone calls. They made him uncomfortable at best, and freak out at worst. Ending the call, Keith made his way back to Lance, who still hadn’t gotten up from his spot on their bed. Sitting at the edge of Lance’s side, he watched him turn over and brushed his fringe out of the boy’s face. Repeating what he’d been told on the phone, Keith leaned down and kissed Lance’s forehead.

       “You think you’d be up for some movies? We can eat in here if you’d like.” He ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Lance practically purred at the affection and nodded, “Okay.” Brushing his hair away from his face one more time, Keith stood to grab his laptop. Lance would be okay; this episode would pass.

 

 

       They were in the middle of Stranger Things by the time the doorbell rang.

       “I’ll get it.” Lance stood before Keith could say anything, kissing him on the cheek before leaving to pay and grab their dinner. He watched silently, eyes raking over how Lance’s movements, while still sluggish from exhaustion, were fluid and loose. The way his shoulders perpetually hunched slightly forward to make him more narrow than he already was. It brought him back to the day Lance had asked him out for the first time.

_“Hey, uh, Keith? Can I… Can I talk to you for a sec? Privately? It’s important.” Keith raised a brow at Lance’s almost huddled form. What could he possibly want to talk about that was so important it needed to interrupt their lunch?_

_“Sure. It won’t take long will it?”_

_“ What, you got somewhere to be in the next five minutes? It’s lunch, dude. We’ve got like 30 minutes left.” They had matching flat expressions, although no actual malice passed between them. Lance had straightened back out, and Keith thought he looked better like that-not so anxious about nothing. Standing, he waved to their little group and ignored the looks Pidge and Hunk were giving them both._

_Their school let students eat outside as long as they didn’t leave campus and still made it back to class on time. Obviously, Lance took him to one of the few places where the security cameras wouldn’t see them: the pavilion to the gym._

_“So what’s this about anyway?” Lance hadn’t stopped messing with the little fidget toy in his pocket since Keith had stood up two minutes ago. What could be bothering him so much that he doesn’t even try to hide it?_

_“Um…” Um?_ Um? _Well alright then._

_“Spit it out, Lance. It’s not rocket science.”_

_“Hey! Let me work up to it!” the brunet in question had an embarrassed flush bleeding into his tanned face. It was kind of cute, if Keith really had to say anything to say about it. Crossing his arms, Keith leaned on a pole and waited. Leave it to Lance to need to work himself up to a simple conversation with Keith. Would they ever get past this?_

_“Well-?”_

_“I’m sorry!”_

_Wait._ What.

_“What?”_

_“I’m sorry. For… for a lot of things actually.” Lance twiddled his thumbs and Keith did a doubletake. Who was this and where did he hide Lance? Lance wasn’t the nervous type, nor was he the type to simply apologize for no reason. Lance was tenacious and loyal, but he wasn’t an apologetic person whatsoever. At least, he thought he was._

_“Liiiiike?”_

_“Treating you so badly for no reason outside of my own jealousy? Making fun of you? Honestly, I’m not sure how you ever decided to tolerate me long enough to even semi-get my act together. I’m horrible-” Nope. That wouldn’t do. If he was going to apologize, he was going to do it_ right _._

_“Stop right there. That’s not an apology, that’s you feeling sorry for yourself. I get what you’re saying, but you’re not going to mess this up by making it about you. Start over.”_

_“... Right.”_

       Lance ended up having to try and apologize at least three times before Keith accepted it. And then he’d asked if he wanted to go see a movie together, because one of Keith’s favorites was playing that weekend. He’d nearly said no, but the look in Lance’s eyes changed his mind. It was probably the best decision of his life, if that little box still in his pocket was anything to go by.

       “Babe, come grab your food before I eat it all!” Lance called, most likely separating their dinners and grabbing some trays to hold them. Even in his mid-twenties, Lance could still eat practically three times his weight and not gain any significant weight, the absolute _monster_. Keith stood quickly and made his way to the kitchen. Lance might very well go through with his threat. He’d done it before, when they first moved in together.

       Keith played with the little box in his pocket, wondering if Lance would say yes.

 

-

 

       Lance felt arms wrap around his middle, squeezing lightly while kisses were placed in the crook of his neck. Leaning back, he sighed and tilted his neck to give his shorter boyfriend more access. And when Keith smiled and softly nibbled at him, he laughed.

       “Food’s either gonna get cold or knocked over if you keep that up, Love.” He snorted when Keith blew a raspberry.

       “Yeah right, like you’d let either happen.”

       “True, true.” He shifted in is boyfriend’s arms, turning around and wrapping his own around his neck. Leaning down, his lips brushed against Keith’s. Keith shifted their weight so they swayed like they were dancing. And if it were possible, Lance would say that this was the most peaceful he’d ever been in his life.

       “What’s the occasion? You’re not usually _this_ affectionate unless you either have something to celebrate over, or you’re trying to butter me up for something.” He stepped away from Keith and turned back around, where their respective dinner choices were already set up on trays. The lid to his soup was already off, as if he’d already started eating before Keith even walked in. The other man kissed his neck one last time before moving to grab his tray.

       “Sometimes I wonder how you can even eat egg drop soup. It’s _nasty_.”

       “Says you! You’re the one who overloads on wonton every single time.”

       “It’s good!”

       “Uhuh, and I’m not Cuban.” He swatted Keith’s ass for good measure, snickering at the following yelp.

       Scampering with his food before he could retaliate, Lance thought to himself about how grateful he was to his love. He was strong, kind, smart, perceptive-Keith was so many things that Lance couldn’t even begin to name them all. And sure, he was hard to understand sometimes, and they had their fair share of arguments, but he didn’t think there was anyone in the entire universe that could replace his boyfriend. He wouldn’t trade him for anything, ever.

       He felt the bed dip as Keith climbed up onto it. With his food set safely away from his laptop, he leaned over to kiss the man’s shoulder.

       “Ready for more Stranger Things?”

       “You know it.”

 

       Lance’s phone rang, but he didn’t answer.

       “You not gonna get that?”

       “... No…”

       The ringing stopped. A text notification popped up shortly after.

 

 

 

                                                 [Hunkaroni and Cheese]

                                                                             Yo, you ok?

                                                 [Sir Lancelot]

                                                                             Yeah I’m fine. Just an episode

                                                                             Keith is here with me

                                                 [Hunkaroni and Cheese]

                                                                             Ah, kay. Well, I can call tomorrow.

                                                                             And happy birthday buddy! You’re finally 25.

                                                                             Now we wait for Pidge

 

 

 

       Wait.

       “Today’s my birthday?”

       “Sure is. You’re almost _old_ now.”

       “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” He swatted at Keith’s shoulder, embarrassed flush blotchy on his cheeks. Keith laughed and rubbed his arm, elbowing him lightly.

       “Guess I can start calling you old timer now, since your memory’s already going.”

       “You jerk!” He swatted again, just as lightly as before. And no matter how badly he wanted to tackle his boyfriend and smother his face with a pillow for calling him old, doing so would knock their food over, and he did _not_ feel like washing these sheets today.

 

 

                                                 [Sir Lancelot]

                                                                             Gee Thanks

                                                 [Hunkaroni and Cheese]

                                                                             Lemme guess. You forgot again.

                                                 [Sir Lancelot]

                                                                             And no one thought to tell me???? You’re all horrible

                                                 [Hunkaroni and Cheese]

                                                                             Lol <3

                                                                             Well enjoy your present!

                                                 [Sir Lancelot]

                                                                             Well that sounds ominous

 

 

-

 

       Keith watched as Lance continued to text Hunk. Lance was full of life, even during his lows. It showed in the way he moved, the way he talked. His expressions were always so diverse, and he was always moving somehow. Keith adored it most of the time because it showed that he was an emotionally open person. He could always tell when Lance wanted something, and when he craved attention. But having his heart on his sleeve also bothered Keith. Because sometimes a switch would flip, and Lance would be just as closed up about the things hurting him as he himself would be. Thankfully, this wasn’t one of those times.

       He brushed his fingers on the sleeve of Lance’s Depression Hoodie™, drawing patterns and shapes until he reached up, up, up, and pulled his attention from his phone. “Eat,” He pouted. He didn’t order all this food for nothing.

       “Oh! Right, right. Food.” Lance dropped his phone in his lap and Keith started their show up again.

 

       Keith thought back on how long Lance had actually been in his life. It had to be almost 20 years, if he counted the time before his parents died and he’d moved. That was… a long time to know someone. Their relationship had gone from entirely antagonistic to one of the greatest things that had ever happened to him-he’d watched as Lance grew into himself just like the rest of their friends. He’d watched Lance’s descent into anxiety and depression, watched as he fought his way through episode after episode with so much tenacity it almost _scared_ him. Lance wasn’t a force to be reckoned with, and he fell in love more and more with his liveliness every day. He wanted so badly to be with this man forever, to be at his side through everything life threw at them.

       Lance choked on his soup when Keith breathed out, “Marry me.” The blotchy flush darkened once again, his boyfriend sputtering and coughing as if he’d dropped a bombshell. Which, he kinda did.

       “Wha-?”

       Oh well, might as well get it out there.

       “Marry me,” And once again, Lance tried to impersonate a fish in his embarrassment while he continued, “We’ve known each other for almost as long as we’ve been alive, and we’ve been dating for practically a decade. Don’t try to think up some excuse about mental illness, or that you’re not worth that kind of effort and commitment, because you’re wrong. You are worth so much more than you give yourself credit for, than you’ve ever given yourself credit for. You’ve made me happier these past few years than I think I’ve ever been. You got your head out of your ass and I left my little bubble, and we _clicked_.”

       “But-!”

       “Nope! Don’t even try it, because I’m not finished. I don’t ever talk this much in one go, but damnit Lance you are so entirely _special_ to me that it hurts. I want to watch you graduate, I want to buy a house with you-hell, _I want to grow old with you_. Being all wrinkly, gross, and bald doesn’t seem bad when it’s with you.” His food lay abandoned away from the laptop still playing, and he grabbed that little box in his pocket. With his free hand, he grabbed his soon-to-be fiance’s own, tugging him forward just enough so they could touch foreheads.

       “You are so beautiful, intelligent, _kind_ … I don’t think I could ever imagine a life like this with anyone else or by myself. Please, Lance. Allow me to-”

       “Yes!” The outburst startled Keith and he leaned back again, staring into his love’s tear-streaked face. Heh, he’d always been a crier.

       “Yes, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times _yes_. Keith you absolute _ass_ I can’t believe you decided to do this _today_ of all days.” He pulled Keith into a bruising kiss, his own free hand coming to tangle in his hair. He smiled into the kiss, sighing happily and lightly biting on Lance’s bottom lip even as he ignored the taste of egg, although he once again pulled back when the brunet moaned oh so quietly. There’d be time for _that_ later.

       The ring box in his hand was open now, the black tungsten ring contrasting the deep blue satin holding it in place. The ring itself was simple. Two tiny gems, a ruby and a sapphire, sat diagonally from each other while connected by a ring of grey at the center of the actual ring. It had taken almost half of his menial savings, but it had been so, so very worth it to see Lance smile as bright as he was then. And placing that very ring on his finger, watching it fit perfectly, was the moment that tears collected in his own eyes.

       “You know we can’t afford a ceremony.”

       “Who says we need one? We can just sign the papers and then go for a nice dinner.”

       “You’re ridiculous.” He matched Lance’s grin with a smile of his own, letting their fingers twine together and nuzzling against his nose. He’d remember this moment for the rest of his life.

 

-

 

       “Forever?”

       “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write. I adore klance, and thought to write the softest of klance anyone has ever read because I have no self control and take everything to the extreme.
> 
> The ring I used is this one, with the diamond switched out for a ruby.  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/250929850/black-tungsten-diamond-ring-blue


End file.
